Vertrauen
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Kurzgeschichte mit zwei Versionen in Kapitel 1. Jetzt geht es weiter. Ihr habt es so gewollt! Harry Potter fragt zum wiederholten Mal, warum Albus Dumbledore Snape vertraut. Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Harry und Snape ist nämlich gefragt. Kann Albus verm
1. Vertrauen

_**Vertrauen**_

von Callista Evans

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen_

_Inhalt: Harry Potter fragt zum wiederholten Mal, warum Albus Dumbledore Snape vertraut. Kurzgeschichte mit zwei Versionen. Entscheidet selbst, welche Fassung euch besser gefällt._

„Mr. Potter, bitte könnten Sie mitkommen, Professor Dumbledore möchte Sie kurz sprechen!" Diese zwar deutlich, aber sehr leise gesprochenen Worte aus dem Mund seiner Hauslehrerin brachten den dunkelhaarigen Teenager dazu, sich sofort zu ihr umzudrehen und sie fragend anzuschauen. Ron und Hermione, die diese Worte ebenfalls gehört hatten, machten ernste Gesichter, ließen sich aber sonst nichts anmerken.

Harry Potter nickte und machte sich sofort zusammen mit Professor McGonagall auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Er kannte seine Lehrerin inzwischen zu gut, um ihr Fragen zu stellen, die sie ihm doch nicht beantworten könnte oder dürfte, also schwiegen beide. Erst als das ungleiche Paar den Wasserspeier erreichte, beendete die Hexe die Stille und sprach das aktuelle Passwort, um in Dumbledores Allerheiligstes einzutreten.

„Albus, Mr. Potter ist jetzt da." Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete sich die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von ihrem Schüler und ging hinaus, bevor der Direktor in Erscheinung getreten war. Harry, der schon etliche Male an diesem Ort gewesen war, ging zu Fawkes hinüber, um ihn zur Begrüßung etwas unbeholfen zu streicheln. Beim letzten Versuch den Phönix zu streicheln, hatte er sich die Finger verbrannt.

„Hallo Fawkes!" begrüßte der junge Zauberer den magischen Vogel. Der Phönix spreizte sein rot- und goldgefiedertes Federkleid und nickte ihm zu. So mit dem Vogel beschäftigt, entging dem jungen Zauberer, dass die Tür sich öffnete und eine weitere Person den Raum betrat. Erst als die wohlbekannte, wenn auch verabscheute eindringliche Stimme seines Lehrers für Zaubertränke erklang, drehte er sich erschrocken um.

„Kein Wunder, dass Fawkes regelmäßig in Flammen aufgeht, wenn er so eine Behandlung ertragen muss", war Snapes Kommentar. Mit einer sonderbaren Mischung aus Pfeifen und Singen rief er den Phönix zu sich. Fawkes reagierte sofort auf diesen Ruf, sehr zu Harrys Erstaunen, und lies sich auf dem Arm des blassen Zauberers nieder, um sich am Kinn kraulen zu lassen.

„Oh wie schön, dass ihr beide schon hier seid! Möchte jemand Fruchtgummi?" Mit einer einladenden Bewegung bot der Schulleiter die erst neulich bei den Muggeln entdeckte Süßigkeit großzügig an. Wie immer hörte sich Dumbledores Stimme so freundlich an, als wären sie auf einem Kaffeeplausch und nicht bei einer wichtigen Besprechung. Beide Männer, weder der Schüler noch der Lehrer, ließen sich von den Tonfall täuschen, und synchron schüttelten sie die Köpfe. Der Zaubertränkemeister ergriff das Wort: „Bitte, Albus können wir zur Sache kommen. Ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen!" „Ganz ruhig, mein Lieber, ich werde sofort zur Sache kommen. Vorab möchte ich zunächst einmal festhalten, dass ich genau weiß, was ich von euch beiden verlange. Ich habe es mir lange und gründlich überlegt und es gibt nur diese eine vernünftige Lösung."

Snape seufzte innerlich auf. Diese Voransprache konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. Schon gar nicht, wenn Potter daran in irgendeiner Form beteiligt war. Er warf dem Schüler einen der berühmten Blicke zu, die selbst den mutigsten Schüler wünschen ließ, er wäre am anderen Ende der Welt. Hoffentlich kommt der Schulleiter endlich auf den Punkt, je eher er wüsste, um was es ging, umso besser.

Auch Harry Potter war bei den Worten des alten Zauberers unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht. Er konnte nicht umhin, seinen am wenigsten beliebten Lehrer zu beobachten und was er sah und hörte, hob seine Stimmung keinesfalls. Er reckte das Kinn und schaute sein Gegenüber herausfordernd an. Dumbledore entging, wie erwartet, nichts von diesem stummen Zwiegespräch. Es würde sich schwieriger gestalten als erwartet. Besser er kam endlich auf den Punkt. „Wie ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren habe, plant Voldemort ein neues Attentat. Er hat vor, eine demnächst anstehende Veranstaltung, bei der viele wichtige Leute zusammen kommen werden, zu benutzen, um erneuten Terror auszuüben, dieses Mal im großen Ausmaß. Was das genau bedeutet, brauche ich euch beiden wohl nicht erst zu erklären. Wenn meine Vermutung richtig ist, werden dieses Mal nicht die Todesser, sondern die Dementoren den entscheidenden Schlag ausführen. Wir haben ja schon geahnt, dass diese Wesen der Verlockung, die Voldemort ihnen anbieten würde, nicht widerstehen könnten. Sie werden nun auf seiner Seite kämpfen. Nicht, dass sie jemals verlässliche Verbündete gewesen wären."

Der letzte Satz war sehr leise gesprochen, als spräche er mehr zu sich selbst. Dumbledore räusperte sich und erklärte weiter: „Da in Kürze der Kongress der Innovationen statt findet, wo viele Zauberer und Hexen ihre neusten Forschungsprojekte vorstellen werden, können wir davon ausgehen, dass der dunkle Lord diese Gelegenheit nutzen wird." Mit einem für ihn völlig untypischen Kopfschütteln (meist wurde über ihn der Kopf geschüttelt) sprach er weiter: „Ich habe Fudge gegenüber meine Bedenken geäußert, überhaupt so eine Massenveranstaltung zu erlauben, doch er konnte wieder einmal nicht auf mich hören ... oder er will den Ernst der Lage immer noch nicht wahr haben.

Es ist ganz wichtig, dass wir verhindern, dass es zu einer Katastrophe kommt. Ich brauche euer beider Hilfe in dieser Angelegenheit. Ihr müsst eure Differenzen beiseite legen und zusammen arbeiten. Ich würde euch nicht damit belangen, denn ich weiß, ihr habt anderes im Kopf, aber es ist lebenswichtig!" An dieser Stelle machte er eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Ich werde euch beide _zusammen_ mit dieser Angelegenheit beauftragen. Ihr werdet aufeinander angewiesen sein. Es ist entscheidend, dass ihr lernt, einander zu vertrauen!"

Severus merkte, wie der Ärger in ihm hoch stieg. Sein ohnehin immer blasses, sauer dreinblickendes Gesicht, nahm einen gerade zu mörderischen Ausdruck an. Er sollte Potter vertrauen. Dem Sohn einer seiner Erzfeinde. Dem Schüler, der es fertig brachte, ihn lächerlich zu machen, indem er in seinen geheimen, für niemand anderen bestimmten Erinnerungen herum wühlte und das im wörtlichen Sinne. Dem Gryffindor, der es immer wieder fertig brachte, sich und auch andere unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen, so dass erfahrene Zauberer (sprich Snape selber) ihm aus der Patsche helfen mussten. Nein! Eher würde Longbottom die N.E.W.T.-Prüfung für Zaubertränke mit Auszeichung bestehen.

Harry Potter hatte seinen Schulleiter mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und aufsteigendem Ärger angesehen. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er an dieser Stelle bereits all seinem Frust in verbaler und destruktiver Form Ausdruck gegeben. Doch durch die erzwungenen Umstände, er musste Sirius' Tod verarbeiten und nach Dumbledores ausdrücklichem Wunsch seine Selbstbeherrschung trainieren, hatte er gelernt, ein gewisses Maß an negativen Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Er schluckte den Groll herunter und atmete tief durch. Das konnte doch nicht Dumbledores Ernst sein. Er wusste doch genau, wie der Zaubertranklehrer ihn behandelte, seit er an dieser Schule angekommen war, obwohl sie doch auf der gleichen Seite standen. Taten sie das wirklich?

Wie konnte er sich jemals sicher sein, dass Snape nicht doch dem dunklen Lord treu geblieben war und dem Schulleiter und allen anderen etwas vorspielte? Bei dem Hass, den der Lehrer in seinem Blick hatte, wenn er ihn ansah, war er sich keineswegs sicher, auf welcher Seite er nun wirklich stand. Hermione hatte wer weiß wie oft schon versucht es ihm auszureden, doch er blieb misstrauisch. Warum nur vertraute Dumbledore diesem Mann?

Der Direktor sah das Zögern in beiden Gesichtern deutlich geschrieben. Er beschloss, die beiden Zauberer zunächst in einige Details seines noch nicht so ausgeklügelten Plans einzuweihen. Das würde ihnen Zeit geben, sich mit der neuen Situation vertraut zu machen. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass sich beide letztendlich seinem eisernen Willen beugen würden, doch je kooperativer die zwei dunkelhaarigen Zauberer waren, desto größer die Chance auf Erfolg bei dieser Mission. Er sprach zu ihnen von der Prophezeihung und erklärte beiden, was er sonst noch heraus bekommen hatte.

Die Spannung in den Gesichtern von Harry und Severus hielt während der Besprechung weiter an. Am besten würde es sein, wenn er ihnen im Einzelgespräch die Gelegenheit gab, ihre Frustration von der Seele zu reden, um so den Druck abzubauen. Danach würden die zwei Kontrahenten eher bereit sein, sich dem Unvermeidlichen zu stellen. Mit einem: „So genug Information für heute. Geht erst einmal schlafen! Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder" entließ er seine beiden Sorgenkinder.

Beide Zauberer standen auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. Nicht ohne sich vorher noch einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Ach Harry, da wäre noch etwas, das ich dich fragen wollte", sagte Dumbledore als der junge Mann gerade den Raum verlassen wollte. Harry Potter ließ den Türgriff wieder los und ging fragenden Blickes auf seinen Schuldirektor zu. Die Umstände des letzten Jahres hatten es erfordert, dass der junge Zauberer nicht umhin kam doch noch Okklumentik zu erlernen. Dumbledore selber hatte ihn unterrichtet und das hatte zur Folge, dass sich eine Art Freundschaft zwischen dem mächtigen greisen Zauberer und dem Teenager, den das Schicksal zum Helden gestempelt hatte, entwickelte.

„Ja, Professor?" Es dauerte einen Moment lang bis Albus' Blick sich wieder fokussierte und seine Gedanken zur Gegenwart zurückkehrten, dann wandte er sich seinem Schüler zu,um die Frage zu beantworten. „Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob du eine Veränderung festgestellt hast, was deine Narbe angeht? Sind in letzter Zeit die Schmerzen vielleicht wieder schlimmer geworden?" „Nein es ist alles unverändert! Ich weiß, dass das nicht der Grund ist, warum ich noch hier bleiben sollte!"

Jetzt wo Snape den Raum verlassen hatte, brach sein Temperament wieder hervor und brachte ihn dazu, Dumbledore diese Worte wütend ins Gesicht zu schreien. Mit der Selbstbeherrschung eines Sechzehnjährigen war es halt doch nicht weit her. „Ich mag Snape einfach nicht, nein, ich hasse ihn und die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm hat schon im letzten Jahr keinen Erfolg gebracht." Das Unbehagen im Blick des Jüngeren machte deutlich, dass er um die Teilschuld wusste, die er in jenem Misserfolg inne hatte. Auch wenn Sie es noch so oft sagen, _ich vertraue ihm einfach nicht!" _Am liebsten hätte er mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden gestampft, doch dass war nicht möglich ohne sich total lächerlich zu machen. „Es muss noch einen anderen Ausweg geben." Mit diesen Worten stürmte der Junge-der-überlebte aus dem Büro des Schulleiters ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Er hinterließ einen nachdenklichen Dumbledore. Wie sollte er jetzt weiter vorgehen. Das war ja schlimmer als er angenommen hatte. Verdammte Prophezeihung! Er musste eine Lösung finden. Und zwar schnell. Merlin sei Dank, verhielten sich die Portraits seiner Vorgänger ruhig und gaben keine unnötigen und unqualifizierten Bemerkungen ab, wie das sonst so oft der Fall war.

Er sah hinüber zu dem Schrank, indem die wichtigsten seiner Zauberutensilien gelagert waren. Mit bedächtigen Schritten ging der alte Zauberer hinüber und holte eine flache, steinerne Schale hervor. Sie war mit seltsam aussehenden Zeichen versehen. Es waren Runen, manche von ihnen so alt, dass ihre Bedeutung kaum noch jemandem bekannt war. Ja, das Denkarium konnte ihm sicher helfen. Er holte es aus dem Schrank und stellte es vorsichtig auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

Mit seinem Zauberstab wirbelte er die Substanz, die wie flüssiges Licht aussah, herum, bis er den gewünschten Gedankenstrang gefunden hatte. Professor Sprout war völlig aufgelöst zu ihm gekommen. Sie hatte mit ihrer Kollegin Trelawney zusammen im Lehrerzimmer Tee getrunken. Beide hatten eine Freistunde und sie unterhielten sich über gemeinsame Schüler, als plötzlich Trelawneys Gesicht merkwürdig zu zucken anfing. Voller Erstaunen hörte die Hexe für Kräuterkunde, wie die Kollegin auf einmal anfing mit einer völlig fremden Stimme zu sprechen.

Zum Glück war sie bei dieser Prophezeihung anwesend, sonst hätte niemand etwas mitbekommen. Mit Hilfe des Denkariums, in welches Sprout ihre Erinnerung abgelegt hatte, versuchte Dumbledore seine Gedanken zu zentrieren, um der Lösung seines aktuellen Problems einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Die dunkle, gar nicht nach Sybil klingende Stimme, erklang und sprach die folgenreichen Worte:

_„Wenn die, die nichts sind, außer einer leeren Hülle,_

_sich der dunklen Seite anschließen,_

_kann der Gezeichnete diese Schlacht nur dann zum Guten wenden,_

_wenn er Frieden schließt mit dem, der beide Seiten kennt."_

Nachdem Dumbledore sich die Prophezeihung im Denkarium noch mehrmals angehört hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss, er müsse sich den jungen Potter als erstes vornehmen. Severus war sein Angestellter und als Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix war ihm bewusst, dass er sich für die Sache zusammen nehmen müsste. Doch Harry war ein sechzehnjähriger Teenager mit einem Dickkopf, der in diesem Alter fatal sein konnte. Er, Dumbledore, musste ihm erklären, warum er Severus Snape vertraute.

Version a

Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich. Es war mitten in der Nacht, als der Zauberer mit dem Faible für schwarze Kleidung plötzlich vor der Tür stand. Wie er die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen außer Kraft gesetzt hatte, um bis zu Albus Büro vordringen zu können, war ihm damals ein Rätsel. Sein blasses Gesicht war von Schmerz verzerrt und seine Kleidung sah aus, als habe er im Dreck gelegen. Einige Strähnen seines Haares fielen wild in sein Gesicht.

„Hilfe! Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!", waren die einzigen Worte, die er aussprechen konnte bevor er ohnmächtig zu Boden ging. Der greise Zauberer reagierte sofort. In Zeiten wie diesen war äußerste Vorsicht geboten. Gerade jetzt gab es Gerüchte, die besagten, die dunkle Seite arbeitete an einem neuen Zaubertrank, der dem Benutzer ermöglichen sollte, gewaltsam in die Gedanken seines Gegners einzudringen. Das war höchst verbotene dunkle Magie. Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand die Fähigkeiten besessen, solch einen Trank zu brauen, doch das wäre für Voldemort kein Grund, es nicht trotzdem zu versuchen bzw. versuchen lassen. Dumbledore konnte die Gerüchte nicht ignorieren, die besagten, dass der dunkelhaarige, ehemalige Slytherin Schüler auf der Seite von Voldemort war. Er war also auf der Hut. Doch wenn ihn jemand um Hilfe bat, sollte er sie auch bekommen.

Ein paar gut gewählte Zaubersprüche später lag Severus Snape scheinbar friedlich schlafend auf dem Sofa, das sich in einer Ecke des Raumes befand. Sein Zauberstab lag außer Reichweite auf einem kleinen runden Tisch. Ein Bannspruch würde verhindern, dass er sich beim Aufwachen frei bewegen konnte.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Albus Dumbledore damit, darüber nachzudenken, was den jungen Zauberer dazu bewegt haben könnte, zu ihm zu kommen und um Beistand zu bitten. In letzter Zeit war so viel passiert. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort hatte viele Opfer gefordert. Der Orden des Phönix war um einige Mitglieder reduziert worden. Da waren zunächst die Longbottoms, Frank und Alice. Zwar lebten sie beide noch, doch waren sie nicht mehr bei Verstand, sondern befanden sich in Gewahrsam der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungo. Andere waren unter der Folter der Todesser gestorben. Die Zahl der Auroren reduzierte sich drastisch und das, obwohl gerade diese Magier doch am ehesten fähig sein müssten, sich zu wehren. Von den Muggelgeborenen ganz zu schweigen. Um die Potters zu schützen, war sogar ein Fidelius-Zauber vorbereitet worden.

Das alles waren bereits Sorgen genug. Und jetzt kam Severus Snape noch dazu. Als der dunkelhaarige Zauberer endlich wieder zu sich kam, sah ihn Dumbledore mit ernstem und wachsamem Gesichtsausdruck an. Das sonst so typische Zwinkern war aus den Zügen des alten Mannes völlig entwichen. Sein Gegenüber erwiderte den Blick mit Zweifeln in den tiefen, dunklen Augen, so als ob er nicht genau wüsste, ob das, was er hier tat, das Richtige war.

Dumbledore murmelte den Gegenspruch, der den Bann löste, so dass sich Snape wieder bewegen konnte. „Was führt Sie zu mir, Severus Snape? Ich glaube kaum, dass es leicht für Sie ist, gerade mich um Hilfe zu bitten." Er wusste, dass der ehemalige Slytherin ihm immer noch nicht vergeben hatte, dass er vor Jahren gegenüber Black so großzügig gewesen war und diesen nicht für seinen 'mehr-als-dummen-Jungen-Streich' härter bestraft hatte.

„Ich ... es ... meine ...", begann Snape mit unsicheren Gebaren und brach dann ab. Den sonst so wortgewandten jungen Mann, der seit seiner Schulzeit verschrien war, immer die passende Antwort zu kennen, so stammeln zu hören, war für Dumbledore zuviel. Instinktiv beugte er sich zu ihm und berührte dessen blasse, schmale Hand. „Ist schon gut, mein Junge!"

Die Geste und die beruhigenden Worte brachen das Eis. „Ich kann so nicht mehr weiter machen! Es war der größte Fehler meines Lebens mich dem _Dunklen Lord_ anzuschließen. Das Schlimmste ist, man kann diesem Teufel nicht einfach den Rücken zukehren. Jeder, der versucht, sich von _ihm_ abzuwenden, ist so gut wie tot. _Sie_ sind meine einzige Chance lebend aus der Sache wieder heraus zu kommen! Sie sind der Einzige, der mächtig genug ist, sich _ihm_ im den Weg zu stellen und der einzige, den ich kenne, der Leuten wie mir eine zweite Chance einräumt, wenn sie ihre Fehler einsehen und dafür einstehen."

Dumbledore ließ das Gesicht von Snape nicht aus den Augen. Obwohl er keine Spur von Falschheit in demselben erkennen konnte, hieß das nicht, dass keine vorhanden war. Er war auf der Hut. Das könnte durchaus ein Trick sein, um das Vertrauen von Voldemorts gefürchtetsten Gegner zu gewinnen. Nicht umsonst war sein Gegenüber ein Slytherin gewesen. „Warum sollte ich Ihnen glauben? Sie können genauso gut von Ihrem 'Dunklen Lord' zu mir geschickt worden sein, um mich auszuspionieren. Überzeugen Sie mich vom Gegenteil und ich werde sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann!"

Die ganze Gestalt von Snape streckte sich, und der Rücken nahm eine so aufrechte Haltung ein, dass es aussah, als habe er ein Brett verschluckt. Es war deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, dass er gewusst hatte, wie schwierig es für ihn werden würde.

„Ich denke, es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, die Sie vollständig von meiner Ernsthaftigkeit in dieser Angelegenheit überzeugen können." Der alte Magier nickte. Er war sich sicher, die beiden Möglichkeiten zu kennen, doch er wollte die Antwort aus Snapes eigenem Mund hören.

„Der erste Weg sich zu überzeugen, ob ich die Wahrheit sage, setzt voraus, dass Sie der Legilimens fähig sind. Da Sie als einer der besten Zauberer unserer Zeit gelten, gehe ich einfach davon aus, dass Sie so bei einer Befragung feststellen können, ob ich lüge oder die Wahrheit spreche. Die zweite Methode, um die Richtigkeit meiner Aussagen zu überprüfen, besteht in der simplen Gabe von Veritasserum."

Nachdenklich starrte Dumbledore vor sich hin,während er beide Hände mit den Fingerspitzen gegeneinander hielt. Er nickte. „Das scheinen tatsächlich die einzigen Möglichkeiten, die uns beiden in diesem Fall bleiben."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht fuhr er fort: „Nur zu Ihrer Information, mir ist durchaus klar, dass Sie gerade versuchen, mir Honig um den Bart zu schmieren. Als Voldemorts Gefolgsmann wissen Sie selbstverständlich, dass ich die Fähigkeit zur Legilimens besitze, genauso wie Ihr dunkler Lord auch. Allerdings nützt mir das überhaupt nichts, falls Ihr Geist stark genug ist, mich abzuwehren. Sie könnten durchaus ein guter Okklumentor sein, wenn ich Ihre Fähigkeiten richtig in Erinnerung habe." „Was in diesem Fall unsere Möglichkeiten auf das Veritasserum begrenzt", erwiderte der dunkle Zauberer und sein Blick fiel auf den Rand des Sofas, auf dem immer noch sein schwarzer Umhang lag. „Darf ich?" fragte er.

Nachdem er das Einverständnis von dem weißhaarigen Magier bekommen hatte, zog Snape seinen Umhang zu sich hinüber und durchsuchte dessen Innentaschen. Er enthüllte eine Phiole, deren klarer Inhalt das Licht der Fackeln an der Wand reflektierte. „Ich habe dieses Veritasserum persönlich gebraut und es ist bereits angewendet worden, so dass ich weiß, dass es wirkt. Sie können sich gerne davon überzeugen." Mit diesen Worten drückte er seinem Gegenüber die Phiole in die Hand.

Dumbledores Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. Wer konnte wissen, ob sich in dem fragilen Gefäß, das der dunkle Magier in den Händen hielt, tatsächlich das richtige Serum befand. Es könnte ebenso gut ein völlig anderer Trank sein, der Snape zu Kräften befähigte, die ihm ermöglichten, Dumbledore zu schädigen. Oder gar wichtige Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Niemand anders außer den Vertrauten Dumbledores war in den letzten Monaten so nahe an ihn heran gekommen. Es wäre eine perfekte Gelegenheit. Nein, sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Snape wirklich seine Hilfe wollte.

Doch er wäre nicht der Einzige, den Voldemort fürchtet, wenn er nicht noch ein paar eigene Tricks auf Lager hätte. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung hatte er das Gefäß mit der klaren Flüssigkeit an sich genommen. Durch die Freundschaft zu Nicolas Flamel, einem der größten Alchemisten, nein, _der_ größte Alchemist, den Albus kannte, waren dem weißbärtigen Zauberer längstverloren geglaubte Informationen bekannt, die ihm hier nützlich waren.

Er sprach sehr leise einen alten Zauber über die Phiole aus, und wie von Geisterhand zierte plötzlich ein Etikett jene Phiole, auf dem 'Veritasserum' zu lesen war. Nur wenige Sekunden später verblasste der immaterielle Aufkleber wieder, doch er hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt.

Das Ganze war so schnell von sich gegangen, dass Snape, in seinem Zustand, gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, was passiert war. Nur der Sprecher des Zaubers kam in den Genuss der Wirkung, für alle anderen war nichts zu erkennen. Ein rasches Sondieren von Snapes Körper, auf eventuell eingenommene Gegengifte, versicherte dem weisen Magier, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. Es war an der Zeit, das Wahrheitsserum einzusetzen.

Der Ältere hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach: „Accio Trinkpokal!" worauf sogleich ein goldenes Trinkgefäß direkt vor Snapes imposanter Nase erschien. Der Todesser nahm die Phiole und goss ohne weitere Verzögerung die benötigte Menge der Flüssigkeit in den Pokal und setzte diesen an seine Lippen. Er schluckte den gesamten Inhalt mit verzogenem Gesicht herunter. Sie schmeckte so bitter, dass es ihn schüttelte.

Der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts wartete eine Zeit ab. Dann testete er an Hand verschiedener Fragen die Wirksamkeit des Wahrheitsserums. Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung war Severus Snape mit ehrlicher Absicht zu ihm gekommen. Er hatte seinen Fehler, Voldemort zu folgen, erkannt und wollte alles tun, um ihn zu korrigieren.

Nicht nur die Weisheit seiner Jahre und sein überdurchschnittliches magisches Potential hatten Albus Dumbledore zum Kopf des Ordens des Phönix gemacht, sondern es war sein besonderes Geschick in Taktik und Strategie. Er erkannte sofort die Möglichkeit, die sich hier anbot. Wenn Snape bereit wäre, als Spion für Dumbledore zu arbeiten, könnte er ihn unter seine Fittiche nehmen und ihn vor dem Ministerium in Schutz nehmen. Voldemort musste nur überzeugt werden, dass Snape sich in Dumbledores Obhut befand, um ihn auszuspionieren. Doch konnte er den jungen Magier dazu überreden, diese schwierige Aufgabe auf sich zu nehmen? Das Risiko war groß. Würde entdeckt werden, für wen er in Wirklichkeit arbeitete, wäre sein Tod nicht nur sicher, sondern auch so schmerzvoll, dass es kaum vorstellbar war.

Doch Albus' Bedenken stellten sich als unnötig heraus. Allein die Herausforderung, die diese Aufgabe für ihn darstellen würde, war für Severus Snape Grund genug, diesen Pakt mit Dumbledore einzugehen. Auch war er Slytherin genug, um sich nicht sofort von Voldemort in die Karten gucken zu lassen.

Und so wurde Snape zum Doppelagenten für die gute Seite.

(Ende Version a)

Version b

Denn er vertraute ihm wirklich. Doch wie konnte er das dem jungen Potter am besten erklären. Die Wahrheit konnte er ihm unmöglich anvertrauen. Es war eine Angelegenheit, die er niemandem jemals mitteilen konnte, ohne sich selbst in ein merkwürdiges Licht zu bringen.

Severus Snape war ihm gleich von Anfang an aufgefallen. Schon als der sprechende Hut den damals elfjährigen, blassen Schüler dem Hause Slytherin zuteilte, beobachtete der Schulleiter ihn sehr genau. Sein Werdegang war vielversprechend. Er war sehr intelligent und sein magisches Talent war groß, obwohl er schon damals nicht viel davon hielt, sich auf bloßes 'Zauberstab schwingen' zu verlassen.

Seine Unfähigkeit soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen und zu pflegen machten ihn zu einem einsamen Streiter. Doch genau das war einer der Punkte, die Dumbledore davon überzeugten, den jungen Zauberer nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Er wollte ihm helfen und gleichzeitig sich selbst einen Gefallen tun.

Es war bekannt, dass die Familie Snape zu denen gehörte, die sehr stolz auf ihre Reinblütigkeit waren und mit dem beginnenden Einfluss von Tom Riddle, der sich jetzt Voldemort nannte, galt es, diese Familien im Auge zu behalten. Tatsächlich schien auch Severus, wenn er einmal in Gesellschaft gesehen wurde, sich mit Leuten abzugeben, die dieselben politischen Ziele verfolgten (sofern man das von jungen Menschen in dem Alter sagen konnte.)

Dumbledore hatte immer gern ein As im Ärmel und er war bekannt dafür, sehr weit im Voraus zu planen. Auch dieses Mal war sein Plan ein langwieriger. Er beschloss sich des jungen Snapes anzunehmen und dessen Wissensdurst und magisches Potential für sich zu nutzen. Ohne dass es dem blassen Slytherin besonders auffiel, begann der Direktor, ihn zu fördern. Erst später ließ er ihn wissen, dass er persönlich für Severus' besondere Ausbildung zuständig war. Unmerklich nahm er Einfluss auf den jungen Zauberer.

Er lehrte ihn Dinge, die über den normalen Lehrstoff der Schule hinaus gingen und sorgte dafür, dass der eigenbrötlerische Junge zwar nicht glücklich, aber zufrieden schien, solange er auf Hogwarts war. Dass er dabei auch auf den Geist und die Moralvorstellungen des Jungen einwirkte, war unvermeidlich und natürlich beabsichtigt.

Die gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit hinterließ auch ihre Spuren in emotionaler Hinsicht. Der junge Severus fing an, mehr aus sich heraus zugehen und wirkte entspannter, wenn Albus ihn an seinem großen Wissen teilhaben ließ. Der Junge sprach nie darüber, doch in seinen dunklen Augen meinte der Ältere so etwas wie Sympathie und Dankbarkeit zu erkennen. Nicht zuletzt das stolze Leuchten des Gesichtes, wenn er ein Lob von ihm erhielt. Dumbledore selbst entwickelte eine fast väterliche Zuneigung für diesen besonderen Schüler, was er sich allerdings nicht anmerken ließ. Überhaupt ahnte niemand in der Schule etwas von der sonderbaren Beziehung zwischen dem Schulleiter und dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin.

Albus ursprünglicher Plan war es, den jungen Snape zu einem geheimen Vertrauten zu machen, der sich ungezwungen in den Kreisen der potentiellen Feinde bewegen konnte. Er wollte durch die besondere Ausbildung des Jungen bewirken, dass dieser sich in der Gegenwart anderer schützen konnte, dass seine Handlungen und seine Motive für andere unsichtbar blieben. Damit gab er ihm gleichzeitig eine Waffe in die Hand, doch etwas Vertrauen musste sein. Nicht nur in Snape, sondern auch in seine, sprich Albus', Menschenkenntnis.

Doch auch der größte Zauberer macht einmal einen Fehler in seiner Berechnung. Dumbledores Fehler bzw. seine Schwäche waren die Gryffindor. Namentlich einer und zwar Snapes Erzfeind Sirius Black. Als dieser in seiner unüberlegten Art, Snape in eine beinahe tödlich endende Falle laufen ließ, brachte der Schulleiter es nicht über das Herz, Black von der Schule zu werfen, denn auch der eigenwillige Gryffindor hatte großes Potential, dass nicht vergeudet werden durfte. Außerdem, aber dass konnte er Severus nicht sagen, wollte er Sirius noch nicht dem positiven Einfluss der Schule entziehen, denn die unüberlegte Art von dem Gryffindor könnte ihn leicht auf die falsche Seite führen. Albus war überzeugt, dass Snape, auch ohne eine Erklärung, letztendlich seine Entscheidung akzeptieren würde.

So blieb Sirius Black an der Schule und Severus Snape wandte sich voller Ärger über die Ungerechtigkeit von Dumbledore ab. Der Direktor konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Bald sah man Snape des öfteren in der Nähe von Lucius Malfoy und seinen Freunden. Zwar versuchte Albus die Sache wieder einzurenken, doch der junge Magier war unversöhnlich. Als Folge musste Dumbledore mit ansehen, wie Snape allmählich der dunklen Seite verfiel.

Allerdings hatte er nicht viel Zeit darüber nach zu grübeln, da der Terror, den Voldemort verbreitete, immer mehr überhand nahm. Es wurde Zeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er versammelte mögliche Verbündete um sich und organisierte sie zu einer Einheit. Der Orden des Phönix war geboren.

Das nächste Mal als er Snape wieder sah, fand er einen am Boden zerstörten Mann vor, der ihn, als seinen letzten Ausweg, um Hilfe bat. Er hatte sich seit seinem Schulabschluss äußerlich nicht viel verändert. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen fielen Dumbledore die Furchen und Linien im Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes auf.

Von seinem 'Freund' Lucius überredet, hatte Snape sich Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten angeschlossen. Trotz allen Ärgers und der Wut auf seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter, brachte es Snape allerdings nicht fertig, Dumbledore an Voldemort zu verraten. Dank des Unterrichts in Okklumentik, den er erhalten hatte, war er fähig, zu verbergen, in welchem Verhältnis er zum Direktor von Hogwarts stand.

Der dunkle Lord versprach dem einsamen jungen Zauberer Macht und Anerkennung. Am Anfang war Severus nicht bewusst gewesen, was von ihm als Gegenleistung erwartet wurde. Erst als es bereits zu spät war, erkannte er mit Schrecken, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte. Es war nicht die Grausamkeit mit der Voldemort jeden Untergebenen behandelte, der nicht genau dass tat, was sein Herr ihm befahl. Es war nicht einmal die merkwürdige raue Art wie die 'Todesser', wie sie sich nannten, miteinander umgingen. Nein es waren die Dinge, die er selber tun musste, um seinen Herrn zufrieden zustellen. Es war das Morden und Quälen unschuldiger Opfer im Namen der Reinheit des Zaubererblutes, an denen er zu zerbrechen drohte. Und es war nicht zuletzt das Wissen, diesem Grauen nicht entkommen zu können, ohne dabei sein Leben zu verlieren, denn so wurden alle bestraft, die versuchten, sich von Voldemort abzuwenden.

Von all diesen Dingen erzählte er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer und väterlichen Freund, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihn verstand und ihm helfen konnte, wohl wissend, dass Dumbledore dadurch die Macht hatte, ihn 'ans Messer zu liefern', wenn er es für richtig hielt. Sowohl der einen als auch der anderen Seite. Er würde allerdings die Strafe des Ministeriums für Magie (sprich Askaban oder der 'Kuss eines Dementors') jeder Bestrafung Voldemorts vorziehen, die er Verrätern angedeihen ließ.

Dumbledore erkannte in diesem Augenblick, dass dies eine große Chance für beide Personen war. Für Severus war es die Möglichkeit bzw. der Versuch wieder gut zu machen, was er in der Vergangenheit für Fehler begangen hatte. Für den Orden war es die perfekte Gelegenheit, Insider-Informationen aus erster Hand zu bekommen. Der Preis wäre allerdings sehr hoch. Und Snape alleine würde ihn bezahlen. So hatte Dumbledore sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Nach reiflicher Überlegung, kamen die beiden überein, dass Severus als Doppelagent für Albus arbeiten würde. Zum Glück wurde gerade die Stelle des Lehrers für Zaubertränke frei. Ein Fach bei dem Snape schon immer geglänzt hatte. Der alte Zauberer nahm ihn unter seine Fittiche und Voldemort triumphierte, da er glaubte nun einen Spion auf Hogwarts zu haben.

Albus Dumbledore plagte nun jedes Mal, wenn sein junger Protegé vom Dunklen Lord gerufen wurde das schlechte Gewissen, ihn erneut der Gefahr ausliefern zu müssen. Doch im Krieg war jedes Mittel recht und es war Krieg. Ein so brutaler wie es ihn noch niemals zuvor gegeben hatte.

(Ende Version b)

Dumbledore löste sich gedanklich von der Vergangenheit, um sich den Problemen der Gegenwart zu widmen. Leider hatte ihn sein gedanklicher Ausflug nicht weiter gebracht. Er musste gute Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, um die nächste Schlacht erfolgreich zu schlagen. Der junge Potter war nicht leicht dazu zu bewegen, seine vorgefasste Meinung zu ändern. Gleichzeitig durfte er auch das Vertrauen seines Zaubertränkemeister nicht enttäuschen. Doch schließlich war er Albus Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit. Und diese war gewiss noch nicht abgelaufen.

**Ende**

_A.N.: Obwohl ich normalerweise lieber Hermine/Snape Geschichten mag, hat mich der Gedanke an diese Story nicht losgelassen. Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen._

_Ein herzliches Danke schön geht auch hier wieder an meine Beta-Leserin Simone! Auch bei Marion möchte ich mich bedanken für ihre konstruktive Kritik, die dazu geführt hat, dass ich die Story noch einmal überarbeitet habe._

_Eure Callista_


	2. Wahrheit

**Wahrheit**

**Fortsetzung von Vertrauen**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N.: Zunächst ein dickes fettes Danke schön an meine beiden Betas Simone und Nici1807. Ihr seid die Besten!  
Da ist sie nun die erbetene Fortsetzung zu Vertrauen. Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden. Lob und Kritik sind mir beide willkommen. Mir gefiel die Idee, dass die beiden Versionen vom ersten Teil sich nicht ausschließen. Ich habe mich im Laufe dieses Kapitels aber für eine der beiden Versionen entschieden. Doch lest selbst.  
Ach ja eins noch. Ich müsste jetzt eigentlich noch Harry als dritten Hauptcharakter benennen. Leider gibt es bei nur Platz für zwei. Ich hoffe, das irritiert niemanden. Jetzt geht es aber los!_

* * *

Harry Potter wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Er konnte keine Ruhe finden. Die Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore hatte ihn aufgewühlt und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Wieder einmal sollte er Dinge tun, die ihm überhaupt nicht einleuchteten. Und wieder einmal war es eine Prophezeiung, welche die Geschehnisse in Gang brachte. Verflucht, warum konnte es nicht einmal jemand anderes sein, der seinen Kopf dafür hinhielt. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal das gesamte Gespräch durch, einschließlich seiner privaten Unterhaltung mit Professor Dumbledore, bei der mal wieder sein Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen war. Wenn er ganz aufrichtig mit sich selber war, hatte er nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt. Seine Behauptung, dass er Snape hasste, war nicht ganz aufrichtig gewesen. Der Zaubertranklehrer war ihm immer noch unsympathisch, doch merkwürdigerweise war der Hass ihm gegenüber verschwunden. Das wollte er aber niemandem gegenüber eingestehen. Nicht einmal sich selbst.

Der Sommer nach seinem fünften Schuljahr war hart für ihn gewesen. Er hatte akzeptieren müssen, dass sein Pate Sirius Black nicht mehr da war. Er hatte außerdem gelernt, dass seine Vorstellungen von seinem Vater zu idealisiert waren und nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Und er hatte verarbeiten müssen, dass er ein Leben würde beenden müssen, wenn er selbst weiterleben wollte. Der junge Zauberer hatte lange Zeit gebraucht, um alles Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Dieser Prozess hatte aus dem leichtsinnigen Jungen einen nachdenklichen jungen Mann gemacht. Dennoch war er immer noch ein Jugendlicher und hatte, wie alle anderen in seinem Alter auch, mit seinen Hormonen und den daraus folgenden Stimmungsschwankungen zu kämpfen. Andererseits wurde von ihm aber auch erwartet, dass er wie ein Erwachsener handelte.  
Wenn Harry zurück dachte, an die Begegnungen mit Professor Snape, verstand er diesen in manchen Dingen inzwischen viel besser. Er konnte zumindest den Frust auf seinen Vater und dessen Freunde nachvollziehen. Auch gab es gewisse Parallelen zwischen ihm und dem Lehrer, was unangenehme Kindheitserinnerungen anging. Da schien es Snape nicht viel besser ergangen zu sein als ihm. Diese Einsicht hatte den Hass auf Snape gemildert. Doch deshalb war ihm der Zaubertrankmeister nicht sympathisch und vertrauen wollte er ihm auch lieber nicht.

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape war trotz später Stunde noch auf den Beinen. Er lief durch das Schloss in der Hoffnung dort Schüler beim Übertreten der Sperrstunde zu erwischen. Der Lehrer genoss es, sie zurecht zu weisen und ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen. So würde er wenigstens seinen Ärger abreagieren können. Diese neue Idee des Direktors gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen Potter und ihm. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Hatte er nicht schon genug zu tun? Musste die Prophezeiung gerade auf ihn deuten? Potter war schon als Schüler sein Alptraum. Auch wenn er da nicht alleine stand. Seine oft unkonzentrierte und gleichgültige Art konnte beim Brauen von Zaubertränken gefährliche Nebenwirkungen haben. Wie würde das erst bei einer so wichtigen Sache sein, wie der Bekämpfung des Bösen in Form von Dementoren, die vom dunklen Lord angestiftet waren?

Andererseits war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass der nervenraubende Gryffindor schon seit Jahren fähig war, einen wirksamen Patronus zu erschaffen, was bei der Bekämpfung von jenen Wesen eine Grundvoraussetzung war. Er musste zugeben, dass Potter zwar das Talent von seinem Vater geerbt hatte (oder waren es eher Lilys Fähigkeiten?), aber bei weitem nicht an dessen Arroganz und Oberflächlichkeit heran kam. Im Gegenteil, der Schüler hatte mit dem zu Unrecht erworbenen Wissen aus Snapes Denkarium angefangen, die Taten seines Vaters zu hinterfragen. Dies hatte Severus durch Zufall herausbekommen, als er einer Unterhaltung zwischen Lupin und McGonagall zugehört hatte. Anscheinend war dem Jungen aufgegangen, dass sein Vater, den er früher gern als Idol gesehen hatte, nicht immer so korrekt gehandelt hatte. Diese Einsicht musste ihm zu Gute gehalten werden. Anscheinend war er doch lernfähig. Severus hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um das herauszufinden.

Plötzlich musste er über seinen innerlichen Konflikt lächeln. Natürlich kam hier wieder seine mehrschichtige Art zu Denken zum Tragen. Sein ganzes Denken und Handeln war oft gespalten. Aber schließlich war sein Sternzeichen Zwilling. Zwei Seelen schlugen in seiner Brust, was für Menschen mit diesem Sternzeichen ganz typisch war. Der eine Teil von ihm wollte den Sohn von James Potter weiterhin hassen. Für das, was sein Vater ihm, Severus, angetan hatte. Für die Tatsache, dass er es ohne Anstrengung schaffte, sich aus den unmöglichsten Situationen zu retten und andere dabei in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Für die Anerkennung, die dem Gryffindor durch seine Berühmtheit in den Schoss gefallen war. Jener Teil von ihm war auch verantwortlich für die Gedanken, die ihn in Dumbledores Büro bewegt hatten.

Der andere Teil von ihm hatte sich bei dem Gespräch zurückgehalten und kam erst jetzt zum Einsatz. Es war sein Gewissen, sein innerer Hufflepuff, ja der Teil, der damals die Bremse getreten hatte, als er schreckliche Fehler begangen hatte. Der 'gute Severus' wusste, dass Potter nichts für seinen verstorbenen Vater konnte. Dass der junge Mann immer nur das Beste tun wollte. Ja er wusste sogar, dass Harry eine ebenso unglückliche Kindheit hatte, wie er selber und dass der Rummel um seine Bekanntheit den Gryffindor belästigte und überhaupt nicht erfreute. Dieses Wissen, dass Snape während der Okklumentik- Stunden mit dem nicht mehr ganz so verhassten Schüler erworben hatte, machte die Angelegenheit so kompliziert. Dennoch sträubte er sich innerlich gegen eine Zusammenarbeit auf Vertrauensbasis mit Harry Potter.

-o-o-o-

Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass er nicht viel Zeit und Handlungsspielraum hatte. Er musste sofort etwas unternehmen. Doch wie brachte er seine beiden Sorgenkinder an einen Tisch. Er konnte ihnen befehlen, zusammen zu arbeiten und sie würden es zähneknirschend und voller Widerwillen tun. Doch damit war keinem gedient. Sie mussten sich vorher zusammenraufen. Er konnte auch nicht einfach hingehen und Harry die Geschichte von Snape erzählen. Das wäre ein Vertrauensbruch gegenüber seinem Zaubertrankmeister, der nie wieder gut zu machen wäre. Er hatte auf die Einsicht der beiden Zauberer gehofft und war enttäuscht worden. War der Hass zwischen den beiden denn wirklich so groß?

Er dachte scharf nach und kam dann zu der Lösung, dass er Severus dazu bringen müsste, es Harry selbst zu erzählen. Nicht alles, aber so viel, dass der Gryffindor verstand und fähig war, sein Misstrauen abzulegen. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin würde erkennen, dass das Ziel – die Vernichtung von Voldemort und damit die Erlösung des Ex-Todessers aus dessen Klauen – zu wichtig war, um sich von persönlichen Abneigungen leiten zu lassen. Der Schulleiter kam zu dem Schluss, dass er der Sache ein wenig nachhelfen müsste, um zu überzeugen. Er fasste einen Plan. Es war ihm klar, dass er sich nun auf dünnes Eis begab. Anders herum war die Mission zu wichtig. Sein Vorhaben war nicht ideal, doch es würde wohl seinem Zweck dienen. Er, Dumbledore, würde es auf sich nehmen als der Böse, der Schuldige dazustehen, wenn die Sache herauskam. Die Vorbereitungen begannen.

-o-o-o-

„Du hast wohl keinen Hunger heute, Harry?"  
Der Gryffindor, der mit seinen Freunden am Frühstückstisch saß, fühlte Hermiones besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen. Die Freundin hatte ihn genau beobachtet, und es war ihm klar, dass sie nicht eher ruhen würde, bis sie den Grund für sein untypisches Verhalten erfahren hatte. Er war ungewöhnlich still gewesen und hatte bis jetzt nur abwesende Antworten auf Rons gelegentliche Fragen gegeben. Hermione würde sich auf keinen Fall mit der Erklärung abspeisen lassen, er habe zu wenig geschlafen. Erstaunlich, wie sensibel die Hexe inzwischen auf seine Stimmungen reagierte. Es war als könnte sie spüren, wie es in ihm aussah. Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte sich der junge Mann zurück an jenen Zwischenfall im letzten Jahr, der ihre Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe gestellt hatte.

Es war in den letzten zwei Wochen der Sommerferien gewesen, die beide, wie schon im Jahr davor, mit den Weasleys im Hauptquartier des Ordens verbracht hatten. Er war damals noch stark damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Ereignisse des Sommers zu verarbeiten. Hauptsächlich den Tod von Sirius und die Tatsache, dass er Voldemort töten musste, um selber zu überleben. Seine zurückgezogene Art hatte die Freunde in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Während Ginny und Ron nach einiger Zeit aufgaben, hatte Hermione es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihn von seiner Traurigkeit zu kurieren. Ihre Beharrlichkeit hatte zu einem riesigen Krach geführt, bei dem Harry schließlich ihr und Ron ins Gesicht sagte, was Dumbledore und seine verflixte Prophezeiung von ihm erwarteten. Selbst das schien sie nicht davon abzuhalten, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie meinte, er müsse einfach die Tatsachen akzeptieren. Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen und mit ein paar kurzen knappen Sätzen erklärte er ihr, was er gerade von ihrer Meinung zum Thema Tatsachen hielt. Die Frau, die B.ELFE.R. gegründet hatte, wollte _ihm_ etwas über das Akzeptieren von Tatsachen erklären. Seine sarkastische Kurzbeschreibung über die Ängste der Hauselfen vor Hermiones Rettungsversuchen, brachte ihm den gewünschten Erfolg.

Die Freundin verließ mit Tränen in den Augen den Raum und sprach fortan kein Wort mehr mit ihm. Überraschenderweise waren es die Weasley-Zwillinge gewesen, welche die Freundschaft gekittet hatten. Mit einer lächerlich übertriebenen Show hatten sie die beiden eines Tages beim Essen nachgeahmt und sie dann aus der Küche des Black-Hauses herausgeholt. Sie hatten ihnen angedroht, sie zusammen einzuschließen, ohne Bücher oder andere Dinge zur Ablenkung, bis sie sich wieder vertrugen. Ein klärendes Gespräch, das die halbe Nacht angedauert hatte, erneuerte und vertiefte die Freundschaft zwischen Hermione und ihm. Es gab noch mehr positive Nebeneffekte. Hermione stellte ihre Befreiungsversuche der Hauselfen ein und er selbst ließ es zu, dass die Freunde ihn aus dem emotionalen Tief herausholten. Mit einem Seufzen kamen seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.  
„Nein, Hermione, ich habe schlecht geschlafen und bin einfach zu müde zum Essen." Während dieser Worte nickte er Hermione unmerklich zu. Er würde später in Ruhe mit ihr über Dumbledores Pläne und seine eigene Zerrissenheit in der Angelegenheit sprechen.

-o-o-o-

Albus Dumbledore hatte alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Es war kein großer Aufwand gewesen, doch selbst wenn, hätte er alles alleine erledigt. Denn er wollte doch vermeiden, dass noch irgendjemand anderes von seinem Vorhaben erfuhr. Nur seine persönliche Hauselfe Silly war eingeweiht. Der Direktor musste in seine Trickkiste greifen, um die beiden Starrköpfe an einen Tisch zu bringen. Doch er konnte sich noch nicht richtig aufraffen, den letzten Schritt zu tun. Nachdenklich saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und spielte mit den Fingern an dem vor ihm stehenden Gegenstand. Die meisten Muggel hätten wohl darauf gewettet, dass dies ein gewöhnliches Metronom sei. Albus wusste es besser. Dieses unscheinbare Ding war ein hochsensibles magisches Werkzeug, dessen Wirkungsweise dem alten Zauberer schon mehr als einmal gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Er hatte es vor einigen Jahren erworben, mehr durch Zufall, von einem Händler, der nicht genau wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte. Erst nach einiger Zeit war Dumbledore hinter das Geheimnis des 'Parlarums' gekommen. Das Parlarum hatte eine ähnliche Funktion wie das Veritasserum, agierte allerdings subtiler, wenn es im Einsatz war. Es sendete unmerklich Vibrationen aus, welche die Personen im Raum dazu brachten, eher die Wahrheit preiszugeben. Der einzige Nachteil des Gerätes war, dass es keinen Schutz dagegen gab. Auch der Anwender des magischen Utensils war der Wirkung ausgesetzt, weshalb es auch so selten benutzt wurde. Denn es gab kein gescheites Gegenmittel. Albus richtete seine Augen wieder auf und sein Blick fiel auf das Denkarium, das immer noch am gleichen Platz stand. Der Schulleiter nahm ein Lakritzbonbon aus der Schüssel neben seinen Schreibtisch, wickelte es aus der Cellophanhülle, steckte es in den Mund und stand auf. Er hatte nicht so viel Zeit, so lange zu grübeln. Er musste handeln und so ließ er erneut Harry und Severus zu sich rufen.

-o-o-o-

Seit Ron mit Lisa Turpin befreundet war, kam es des Öfteren vor, dass aus dem unzertrennlichen Potter-Trio zeitweise ein Duo wurde. In diesem Fall kam es Harry sehr gelegen. Die ausgiebige Befragung von Hermione, die ihm bevor stand, würde die Geduld von Ron nur strapazieren. Der Freund konnte auch später noch von ihm aufgeklärt werden. Wie er es voraus geahnt hatte, ließ die Freundin nicht locker, sondern hakte sich sofort nach dem Mittagessen bei ihm unter und führte ihn an eine ihrer Lieblingsstellen draußen auf dem Gelände. Sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten, konnte Hermione ihre Neugier nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.  
„Harry, was ist denn gestern so wichtiges gewesen? Du warst heute so wortkarg, dass es etwas sehr unangenehmes gewesen sein muss. Allein der Ausdruck mit dem du dein Frühstücksbrot vorhin angesehen hast, hätte so manchen Erstklässler in die Flucht gejagt." Sie berührte nun seinem Arm.  
„Erzähl es mir und lasse so deinen Frust heraus. Ich verspreche auch nicht zu unterbrechen oder gegen zu argumentieren, es sei denn, du möchtest meine Meinung hören." Die letzten Worte lösten ein Lächeln in ihm aus.

„Du hast recht, Mione, ich muss darüber reden und du bist, neben Ron, die einzige, der ich es erzählen kann und möchte." Er nahm den Zauberstab und murmelte ein leises „Silentium" um das Mithören ungewünschter Personen zu verhindern. Dann berichtete er seiner Freundin von der Prophezeiung und den Anforderungen, die Dumbledores an ihn stellte. Als Abschluss seines Berichtes fügte er noch seinen persönlichen Frust über die Tatsache, dass es ausgerechnet Snape war, mit dem er zusammen arbeiten müsste, hinzu. Nachdem er sich so den Ärger von der Seele geredet hatte, schaute er die Hexe fragend an. Hermione hatte ihm still aber aufmerksam zugehört und an verschiedenen Stellen bestätigend genickt. Jetzt wo er ihre Meinung nun doch wissen wollte, ließ sie sich Zeit mit der Antwort.  
„Wir haben uns oft genug über die Frage, ob man Professor Snape vertrauen kann, gestritten. Deshalb lasse ich dieses Thema heute ruhen. Ich kann dich gut verstehen, dass dir der Gedanke an eine Zusammenarbeit mit unserem Zaubertranklehrer unangenehm ist. Er ist ein schwieriger Mensch und seine Launen sind selbst bei den anderen Lehrern gefürchtet. Eure gegenseitige Abneigung macht die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter. Doch wenn ihr es gemeinsam schafft, die Dementoren zu besiegen, ist es doch den Einsatz wert. Gib dir einen Ruck, später könnt ihr euch dann wieder nach Herzenslust hassen!" Die Worte der jungen Frau hatten ihn nachdenklich gestimmt, doch sein innerer Widerstand war noch nicht besiegt.  
„Lass mir noch ein wenig Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."

Um Hermione vom Thema abzulenken, fragte er sie nach ihrem neusten Projekt. Das würde sie ablenken. Voller Begeisterung fing die ehrgeizige Freundin an, von ihren neusten Forschungen ihres Zaubertrank-Experiments zu berichten. „Nachdem ich das Rakariumkraut in dem neuen Laden der Winkelgasse per Eule bestellt hatte und es auch innerhalb von zwei Tagen geliefert bekam, habe ich mit dem letzten Teil des Brauens begonnen. Ich habe Filch gebeten..." Harry seufzte innerlich auf. Hermione hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt einen Trank zu erfinden, der den Squibs wenigstens kurze Zeit ermöglichen konnte zu zaubern. Sie war erstaunlich weit gekommen, bist jetzt. Und dass obwohl sie lieber alles im Alleingang erforschte. Sie wollte Snape nicht um Hilfe bitten, was Harry nur zu gut verstand. Nach einer Weile konnte Harry sich mit der Bemerkung entschuldigen, dass er noch Hausaufgaben zu machen hatte und er begab sich zurück zum Schloss.

-o-o-o-

Severus Snapes Laune befand sich auf dem Tiefpunkt. Er hatte die Nacht sehr unruhig geschlafen. Wieder einmal fühlte er sich von Dumbledore überrumpelt. Der Direktor hatte es ein weiteres Mal geschafft, sein Leben zu erschweren. Er war Albus sehr verbunden und genau das war seine Schwäche. Der alte Magier nutzte diesen Punkt jedes Mal zu seinem Vorteil aus. Das wurmte den Hauslehrer von Slytherin gewaltig. Durch den Schlafmangel waren ihm heute Morgen mehrere Missgeschicke passiert. Angefangen hatte es mit einer fatalen Rasur, deren Folgen er nur durch einen Zauberspruch kurieren konnte. Dann gab es diesen Rutsch über die Fließen seines Badezimmers, der in diversen blauen Flecken am Oberschenkel endete. Zum krönenden Abschluss verbrannte er sich dann auch noch die Zunge an seinem Morgenkaffee. Der Tag fing ja gut an. Wehe den Schülern, die es wagten, heute über seinen Weg zu laufen. Der Vormittag verbesserte seine Laune keineswegs, auch wenn er versuchte, sich an den unaufmerksamen Schülern abzureagieren. Doch die kleinen Nervensägen spürten seinen Unmut sehr schnell. Selbst die Slytherins waren ungewöhnlich still in seiner Gegenwart. Zum Glück hatte er an diesem Nachmittag keinen Unterricht mehr. So ließ er sich Zeit mit dem Mittagsmahl und begab sich dann zurück zu seinen Räumen. Eine Hauselfe erwartete ihn dort.

-o-o-o-

Als Harry sein Zimmer betrat, sah er sofort die goldene Feder auf seinem Bett liegen. Innerlich aufstöhnend nahm er sie auf und las die Nachricht, die an ihr befestigt war. Professor Dumbledore verlor keine Zeit. Also hatte sich sein Plan, jetzt erst einmal einen Moment zu schlafen, von alleine erledigt. Er schnappte sich noch einen Schokofrosch aus seiner Nachttischschublade und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem unvermeidlichen Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter. Schon beim Eintreten in das Büro durch die schwere Eichentür hatte Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend - und das lag nicht an der Anwesenheit des Zaubertranklehrers. Es war etwas, das Dumbledore ausstrahlte, obwohl er wie immer freundlich lächelte.

„Komm doch bitte herein, Harry!", waren die Worte, die sein Mund mechanisch formte. Er hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber Albus war nervös bei dem Gedanken an sein Vorhaben. Wenige Minuten bevor Severus kurz vor Harry den Raum betreten hatte, musste der greise Zauberer wieder einmal in seine Trickkiste greifen und jenen Zauberspruch murmeln, den er selber für solche Zwecke entworfen hatte. Ein leises: „Videtis modo comitatem (1)", warf den gewünschten Schein über Albus Züge. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und das bekannte Zwinkern seiner Augen erschien. So würde es besser sein. Weiteres Nachdenken war nicht möglich, da es schon an der Tür klopfte. Nachdem die beiden schwarzhaarigen Zauberer Platz genommen hatten, trat eine unangenehme Stille auf.

Severus' geschärfte Sinne hatten sofort Alarm geschlagen, sobald er den runden Raum betreten hatte. Er beobachtete den Direktor, der sein berüchtigtes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. Er konnte nichts feststellen, was seinen Verdacht bestätigt hätte. Bei Dumbledore tapste er trotz seiner Fähigkeiten in Legilemens meistens völlig im Dunklen. Sein Fähigkeiten, die ihn oft, gleich einem sechsten Sinn warnten, versagten hier. Trotzdem beschloss er auf der Hut zu sein. Erst als die Worte des Schulleiters das Schweigen, das entstanden war, durchbrachen, entspannte sich der Zaubertranklehrer ein wenig. Da sowohl er als auch Potter wussten, warum sie hier waren, sollte sich Dumbledore ruhig anstrengen, sie von seinem 'Vorschlag' zu überzeugen. Ein Blick auf den entschlossen-widerspenstigen Gesichtsausdruck des Schülers versicherte dem Lehrer, dass es diesem genauso ging. So ungern er es eingestand, gab es tatsächlich noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und 'Mister-Regelbrecher-Potter', als er gedacht hatte.

Während Albus erneut auf seiner 'Ihr-solltet-vernünftig-sein-und-es-versuchen'-Tour herumritt, verdrehte Severus innerlich die Augen und schweifte gedanklich ab. Erst als sich die Tür öffnete und die schüchterne Hauselfe von Dumbledore die Räumlichkeiten betrat, fokussierte Snape seine Gedanken und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Person vor ihm.  
„Professor Schulleiter, Sir, Silly hat Anfrage nach Ihre Anwesenheit. Sehr wichtig ist. Bitte können Sir zur Bibliothek kommen?"  
„Wenn es wichtig ist, Silly, können Professor Snape und Harry mich bestimmt einen Augenblick entbehren." Albus sah fragend in Richtung der beiden Zauberer, die resigniert nickten und wollte sich auf den Weg machen. Dabei ging er wie zufällig an einem kleinen Tisch vorbei, an dem jenes Metronom-ähnliche Gerät stand. Silly war mit einem leisen Schnalzen verschwunden.

In diesem Moment erinnerte Severus sich an das, was ihm schon einmal passiert war, als er allein in diesem Büro gesessen hatte. Der automatische Verschlussmechanismus des Büros war bestimmt nicht deaktiviert worden und sie würden hier festsitzen. Auch Potter sah aus, als hätte er schon seltsame Erfahrungen ähnlicher Art gemacht. Der nonverbale Austausch zwischen den beiden schwarzhaarigen Magiern war nur kurz. Doch sie waren sich einig. Zwei kurze Gesten wurden ausgetauscht. Dumbledore sollte nicht einfach von hier verschwinden. Sie würden ihn überraschen und den Spieß umdrehen. In einer synchronen Bewegung zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe aus den Ärmeln. Der junge Gryffindor enteignete Albus den Zauberstab. Es ertönte: „Accio Dumbledores Zauberstab" und Harry fing den fremden Stab auf. Gleichzeitig verriegelte Severus die Tür mit einem speziellen Fluch, der fast schon an dunkle Magie grenzte und der selbst von dem mächtigen greisen Zauberer nicht so einfach zu lösen war. Gemeinsam sprachen sie noch „Impedimenta" um zu verhindern, dass der Direktor versuchte, ohne sein wichtigstes Hilfsmittel zu zaubern. Der alte Zauberer erstarrte nun. Rasch sprach Severus nun einen so genannten 'Befragungszauber'. Der Schulleiter wurde nun in der starren Position gehalten, war aber fähig alles zu hören und zu sehen, was vor sich ging und was noch wichtiger war, auf Fragen zu antworten. „Nun, Albus?" Snapes Stimme klang voller Ironie. Er genoss die neue Situation und war gespannt, was der alte Magier zu sagen hatte.

Albus Dumbledore fühlte sich komplett überrumpelt. Dabei hätte er mit so einer Aktion der zwei Kontrahenten rechnen müssen. Sein nagendes schlechtes Gewissen hatte ihn mehr abgelenkt, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Zumindest waren sich beide einig gewesen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen für das geplante Projekt. Allerdings hatte er jetzt andere Probleme. Wenn er doch wenigstens das Parlarum erreichen und wieder ausschalten könnte. Doch sein Glück hatte ihn im Moment verlassen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Der mächtige Dumbledore hatte sich von einem Angestellten und einem Schüler überrumpeln lassen. Gegen das Drängen seines inneren Gewissens ankämpfend, fragte er scheinbar unschuldig: „Was hat das denn zu bedeuten, meine Lieben?"  
Wenigstens die letzten zwei Worte waren ehrlich und deshalb kam er damit durch. Zunächst einmal. Severus und Harry würden es schwerer haben, sich der Wahrheit zu entziehen, da sie nichts von dem Einsatz des magischen Gerätes wussten. Prompt kam Harrys Reaktion und in leicht aggressivem Tonfall kam eine Gegenfrage über dessen Lippen: „Es war doch wohl Ihre Absicht uns beide hier alleine zu lassen, nicht war Professor?" Dumbledore wusste, dass er bei einer so konkret gestellten Frage keine Chance hatte. Trotzdem versuchte er es. „Ich ... meine Absicht ..." Er resignierte. „Ja, ich wollte, dass ihr euch hier in Ruhe aussprechen könnt." Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, doch es reichte aus.

Severus fühlte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte und das Blut in den Schläfen zu pochen anfing. Seine Atmung wurde tiefer und in ihm kam der Drang hoch, dem alten Mann vor ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Kurz bevor seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballen konnten, übernahm seine an Konditionierung grenzende Fähigkeit sich zu tarnen ihre Aufgabe. So blieb er äußerlich ruhig, als der Sturm in seinem Inneren tobte. Verdammter alter Mann, diesem Tütenhutmagier war einfach nicht über den Weg zu trauen, was Überredungsversuche anging. Dumbledore hatte es wieder einmal getan. Der mächtige Zauberer hatte erneut versucht, ihn nach Belieben zu manipulieren. Wie er seinen Boss kannte, war das noch nicht alles gewesen. Zum Glück hatte Potter es ebenso geahnt wie er und gemeinsam hatten sie ihn überwältigt. An diesem Punkt angekommen merkte Severus, wie sich ein Teil der Wut in Luft auflöste. Halt, was war hier gerade passiert? Er hatte freiwillig _und_ erfolgreich mit Potter zusammengearbeitet, gegen einen der beiden mächtigsten lebenden Zauberer. Hatte die Prophezeiung etwa doch Recht?

Er blickte auf Albus Dumbledore der ihm in seinem jetzigen Zustand gar nicht mehr so mächtig vorkam. Er, nein er korrigierte sich. _Sie_, Potter und er, hatten den Spieß umgedreht und hatten nun die Fäden in der Hand. Er wandte sich seinem Vorgesetzten nun direkt zu und sah ihn mit seinen durchdringenden, schwarzen Augen an. „Was kommt als nächstes, Albus? Wie lange wolltest du uns hier festhalten? Kommt gleich deine Hauselfe mit einem Gehirnmanipulator und bringt uns dazu, uns zu mögen?"

Er fing an sich richtig warm zu reden. „Was erwartest du von mir? Soll ich Harry vielleicht erzählen, was für ein netter Kerl ich in Wirklichkeit bin? Der Junge weiß ohnehin schon genug Dinge über mich, die unter normalen Umständen kein Schüler erfahren haben sollte. Soll er nun auch noch zusätzliche Kenntnis über seinen verhassten Zaubertranklehrer bekommen? Wie willst du das Misstrauen, dass er mir entgegen bringt, entschärfen? Wenn ihn das, was ich bisher für dich und den Orden und nicht zuletzt für ihn getan habe, als Beweis nicht ausreicht, was dann? Einem ehemaligen Todesser zu vertrauen, fällt selbst so manchem Erwachsenen nicht leicht." Sein ohnehin schon scharfer Tonfall war an Sarkasmus kaum noch zu überbieten. „Wir können dem Jungen natürlich auch meine gesamte Lebensgeschichte erzählen und dann hoffen, dass er es dann versteht."

Mit Erstaunen hatte Harry Potter den Ausbruch von Snape mitangehört. Noch etwas geschockt über seine eigene Reaktion auf den Versuch des Schulleiters sie hier festzuhalten, vermochte er es nicht, etwas zu sagen. So interessant allerdings der Verlauf dieses Gespräches zu werden schien, so sehr beschäftigten ihn doch seine eigenen Gedanken. Er hatte, zwar nicht allein, doch das war nicht entscheidend, sich _gegen_ Dumbledore gestellt. Gegen den Zauberer, dessen Ehre er damals so vehement gegen Voldemorts jüngeres Ich in der Kammer des Schreckens verteidigt hatte. Gegen den mächtigen Magier, welcher der Einzige war, den Tom Riddle fürchtete. Gegen das Oberhaupt des Phönixordens. Gegen den Mann, den er für unbesiegbar gehalten hatte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob jemand plötzlich über ihm eine kalte Dusche angedreht hätte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Auch Dumbledore war nur ein normaler Mensch wie jeder andere. Er machte Fehler, traf falsche Entscheidungen und tat Dinge, die man (und in diesem Falle er selbst) nie von ihm erwartet hätte. Er konnte besiegt werden. Schon in letzter Zeit hatte sich seine Einstellung zu Professor Dumbledore verändert. Das lag bestimmt an der Auseinandersetzung, die die beiden kurz nach Sirius' Tod gehabt hatten. Er hatte in jenem Augenblick schon einmal vor lauter Wut kurz davor gestanden, den Direktor anzugreifen. Doch damals waren es zum größten Teil seine Schuldgefühle gewesen, zusammen mit dem Glauben, Dumbledore könne ihn nicht verstehen, die diese Reaktion verursacht hatten. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er an dem Direktor gezweifelt, es aber damals durch die Umstände wieder verdrängt. In der nachfolgenden Zeit hatten die zwei im Rahmen des privaten Okklumentik-Unterrichts ihre Differenzen beseitigt. Es war eine Art von Verständnis zwischen den beiden entstanden. Trotzdem war es seit dem Zeitpunkt anders. Er konnte aber bis jetzt nicht ausmachen, was genau anders war. Das letzte Puzzleteil, welches er hier eingesetzt hatte, veränderte das Gesamtbild total. Ihm war mit einem Mal, als habe er soeben den letzten Rest seiner Kindheit abgestreift. Er war erwachsen geworden. Was so lange in seinem Unterbewusstsein gearbeitet hatte, war nun ans Tageslicht gekommen. So in seine Grübeleien vertieft, hatte er die ersten Sätze von Professor Snape überhört. Nun drang dessen sonore Stimme wieder zu seinem Gehirn durch und Harry vernahm:

„...interessieren, wie ich zu den Todessern kam. Dass ich beleidigt war, als du, der du mich zuerst so bevorzugt behandelt hattest, mir plötzlich in den Rücken gefallen bist, als Black versucht hatte, mich umzubringen. Dass ich erst nach deiner Weigerung ihn von der Schule zu verweisen, mit Malfoy und seinen Freunden in Kontakt kam. Dass ich durch ihren schlechten Einfluss der Verlockung nicht widerstehen konnte, mich den Todessern anzuschließen. Dann sollte Potter auch erfahren, dass du von Anfang an geplant hattest, mich als deine Schachfigur zu benutzen. Vielleicht nicht in der Funktion, die ich jetzt ausübe, doch du hattest mich ausersehen, in deinen Diensten zu stehen. Nicht umsonst erhielt ich von dir eine spezielle Ausbildung. So wie du jetzt Harry nach deinen Wünschen manipulierst, hast du es früher schon mit mir gemacht. Ich ..."

„Stop, _bitte_!", mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hatte der Gryffindor-Schüler die Worte seines Zaubertranklehrers vernommen. Wie kam der Hauslehrer von Slytherin plötzlich dazu, so viel Privates von sich zu erzählen, noch dazu in seiner Gegenwart? Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Er, Harry, hatte bereits zuviel gehört.  
Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille. Der Schüler versuchte gedanklich die Fakten zu verarbeiten, die er soeben über seine Lehrer erfahren hatte. Es war zuviel auf einmal. Er fasste nach der Lehne des Stuhls, auf dem er zuerst gesessen hatte, und ließ sich darauf fallen, ohne Dumbledore dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Severus Snape biss sich auf die Zunge. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Er hatte einem unerklärlichen Drang nachgegeben und Dinge gesagt, die besser niemals seine Lippen verlassen hätten. Er hatte sich soeben mental gehen lassen und nicht nur den Schulleiter angeklagt, sondern auch Potter Einblick in private Details seines Lebens gestattet. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn da geritten? Andersherum hatte er nur die Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Die Wahrheit, das war es! Er sah Albus spekulierend an. Veritasserum als Wahrheitsfindungshilfe fiel hier allerdings aus. Er hätte es sofort erkannt, schließlich war er ein Meister seines Fachbereichs. Es hatte auch keine Getränke gegeben, in die das Elixier hätte eingerührt werden können. Ihm fiel erneut seine anfängliche Alarmbereitschaft ein, die er beim Betreten des Raumes verspürt hatte. Es wurde Zeit, seinen Chef mit den richtigen Fragen zu konfrontieren. Er wandte sich an den noch immer bewegungslosen Dumbledore. „Albus, was hast du angestellt, um mich so weit zu bringen, dass ich dies alles erzählt habe?", blitzte er ihn an.

Der Angesprochene versuchte mit aller Kraft gegen die bindenden Zauber anzukämpfen, als er zögernd seine Antwort formulierte. Da er seine Körpersprache nicht zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte einsetzen konnte, wirkte sein Geständnis nicht im gewünschten Maße. Allein seine Stimme enthielt einen bedauernden Beiton, als sein Mund die Worte formulierten:  
„Ich weiß, es ist nicht recht, was ich da mit euch vorhatte und es tut mir Leid, euch das angetan zu haben. Die Wichtigkeit der Mission ist die einzige Entschuldigung, die ich habe. Ich wollte euch auf diesem Weg dazu bringen, euch zusammenzuraufen. Ein magisches Gerät sollte euch dazu verleiten, einander die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aufrichtigkeit ist die Basis für das Vertrauen, dass ihr beide aufbauen solltet, wenn ihr zusammenarbeitet." Bei dem Wort 'Vertrauen' verzog sich das Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters spöttisch und seine Augenbraue zog sich nach oben. Albus fuhr fort:  
„Ja, ich habe mit dieser Tat das Vertrauen, das ihr in mich hattet, erschüttert, wenn nicht gar zerstört. Aber in einer Hinsicht habe ich mich nicht geirrt. Ihr seid ein gutes Team, wenn ihr euch einig seid! Eure Zusammenarbeit ist effektiv und darum bitte ich, verzeiht mir mein Handeln, es sollte dem Wohl der Allgemeinheit dienen."

Harry verzog bei den Worten Dumbledores keine Miene. Sein zuvor schon erschüttertes Weltbild hatte einen weiteren Knacks bekommen. Doch er war schon vorher an der Grenze angekommen und deshalb konnte die neuste Information, die er hier gerade erhielt, ihn nicht mehr in dem Umfang tangieren. Und er hatte sich damals Sorgen gemacht, weil er das Gefühl hatte nicht nach Gryffindor zu gehören. Die Taten Dumbledores sprachen eher für einen Slytherin als für den Gryffindor, für den er den Schulleiter gehalten hatte. Sollten die Gerüchte über Dumbledores Hauszugehörigkeit doch nicht korrekt sein? Hermione hatte keinen schriftlichen Beweis für die Richtigkeit der Aussage machen können, dass der Direktor wirklich in Gryffindor gewesen war.

Er fasste für sich noch einmal zusammen, was er heute hier alles erfahren hatte. Dumbledore war ein geschickter Manipulator, der nicht nur ihn schon seit seiner Kindheit ausgenutzt hatte, sondern auch Snape. Was ein Stück weit erklärte, warum er diesem vertraute. Der alte Zauberer hatte sich nicht gescheut, sie beide in eine Falle zu locken, um sie für seine Pläne 'zurecht zu biegen'. Der Direktor war zwar auf der Seite des Guten, aber seine Mittel und Wege schonten seine Helfer keineswegs. Er selber und Snape hatten es geschafft, den großen Magier zu überlisten, was gleichzeitig für Dumbledores Theorie über ihre gute Zusammenarbeit sprach. Eine Zusammenarbeit, die ihm gar nicht mehr so abwegig erschien, wie es zuerst der Fall war. Schließlich saßen Professor Snape und er im gleichen Boot. Doch da war noch dieser letzte Punkt, den Dumbledore erwähnt hat. Sie waren alle drei im Moment unter dem Einfluss eines Wahrheitsfindungsgeräts und der Gedanke gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Harry sah zu seinem Professor für Zaubertränke hinüber.

Severus Snape wunderte sich über sich selbst. Er hatte von sich selbst erwartet, dass das Geständnis des alten Zauberers eine neue Welle der Wut in ihm auslösen würde. Stattdessen wurde er eher ruhiger, denn genau so hatte er den Schulleiter eingeschätzt. Diese Bestätigung für seinen immer noch gut funktionierenden Instinkt und die Tatsache, dass auch Dumbledore berechenbar war, sorgten dafür, dass seine negativen Emotionen auf ein niedrigeres Level sanken. Die Fakten, die Dumbledore ihnen gerade gestanden hatte, ließen den Slytherin blitzschnell kalkulieren, ob das eine Chance wäre, die Situation für sich auszunutzen. Der einzige Nachteil bei der Angelegenheit war die Tatsache, dass er selber ja auch von dem erwähnten Gerät beeinflusst wurde. Besonders Harry Potter wollte er nicht noch mehr erzählen, als dieser schon erfahren hatte. Der junge Mann, dessen Vater und Patenonkel die Erzfeinde von Severus gewesen waren, hielt sich erstaunlich gut. Dafür dass er so viele neue und größtenteils negative Erkenntnisse gewonnen hatte, war er merkwürdig gelassen. Die erwartete Wut-Attacke blieb aus. Das sprach für den Gryffindor. Genauso wie seine Reaktion auf die Dinge, die Severus ausgeplaudert hatte. Keine Schadenfreude über die Erkenntnisse, sondern nur pures Entsetzen darüber, was da geschah. Das hatte Snape nicht erwartet.

Als hätte Harry seine Gedanken gelesen, schaute er seinen Zaubertranklehrer fragend an, um ihm die Entscheidung für den nächsten Schritt zu überlassen. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass Dumbledore trotz der 'Panne', die ihm passiert war, das Spiel gewonnen hatte. Der Beweis, das Potter und er zusammenarbeiten konnten, und das sehr gut sogar, war erbracht worden. Die Geste des jungen Zauberers zeigte einen Respekt, der vorher nicht da gewesen war und den er, allerdings nur außerhalb des Unterrichts, erwidern konnte. Sie würden sich ihrer Aufgabe stellen und den Dementoren die Stirn bieten. Severus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Dumbledore. Mit einer gezielten Frage wollte er diese Farce endlich beenden:  
„Wo steht dieses Wahrheitsgerät und wie schaltet man es aus?"

Erleichtert erklärte Albus den beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberern wo sich das Parlarum befand und wie es ausgestellt wurde. Allmählich wurden seine Glieder taub von der langen Unbeweglichkeit. Er war halt nicht mehr der Jüngste. Albus hoffte, nun bald aus seiner unangenehmen Lage befreit zu werden. Und richtig, die zwei Magier, die ihn überrumpelt hatten, führten ein kurzes, leises Gespräch und dann bemerkte der alte Magier, wie der Zauber seinem Körper entzogen wurde. Er konnte sich wieder bewegen. Mit einer fast lässigen Geste löste sein Zaubertrankmeister die Sperre der schweren Eichentür. Severus schritt hinaus, nicht ohne vorher noch einmal den Kopf zu drehen und zu bemerken:  
„Damit das ganze Spielchen von deiner Seite nicht umsonst war, solltest du schleunigst anfangen, dich um die Vorbereitungen für den Gegenschlag an den Dementoren zu kümmern. Albus, Harry." Ein kurzes Nicken in die jeweilige Richtung erfolgte und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war verschwunden.

Auch Harry beeilte sich den Raum zu verlassen. Er musste über einiges nachdenken und wollte sich nicht mehr unterhalten. Schon gar nicht mit Dumbledore. Er verabschiedete sich schnell von seinem Schulleiter und verließ eiligst das Büro.

Zurück blieb ein Albus Dumbledore, der sich nicht recht über seinen Erfolg freuen konnte, da sein Gewissen noch immer keine Ruhe gab. Sein Sieg hatte einen schalen Beigeschmack. Doch er drängte die Gedanken in eine Ecke seines Gehirns und begann mit den Vorbereitungen für die Bekämpfung der Ereignisse, die erst noch stattfinden würden. Es war viel zu tun.

**Ende des Kapitels**

(1) Latein: Ihr seht nur Freundlichkeit - Ich hoffe, dass meine alten Lateinkenntnisse mich hier nicht im Stich gelassen haben.

****

A/N.: Der Begriff 'Tütenhutmagier' stammt nicht von mir, sondern von einem Freund von Freunden. Er hat auf einer Geburtstagsfeier seine, nicht gerade gute, Meinung über Harry Potter geäußert und dabei fiel dieser Begriff. Er kannte nur die Filme (damals 1 und 2) und meinte, diese Hüte seien ziemlich unpraktisch, er (als Fantasyrollenspieler) sähe keine praktische Seite an diesen spitzen Hüten. Ich habe sofort zum Stift gegriffen, um mir den Begriff zu notieren. Hier fand ich ihn passend.

Wer bei den Beschreibungen von Severus' schlechtem Tag eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit Nici1807s 'Freitag, der Dreizehnte' entdeckt hat, der hat natürlich recht. Das war keine Absicht, sondern purer Zufall. Nici und ich hatten wohl zur fast gleichen Zeit ähnliche Ideen (zu Nici rüberwinkt).

Erwähnte ich schon meine Vorliebe für Reviews? Ihr wollt doch bestimmt, dass ich voll motiviert weiterschreibe oder? :-)


End file.
